The present invention relates to handlebar-mounted lever assemblies, and more particularly, to a lever assembly that includes a reach adjust mechanism.
Typically a lever assembly may be a brake lever assembly or a shift lever assembly. These assemblies are mountable to a handlebar for use on a bicycle and the like to actuate a control cable extending between the lever assembly and a brake or gear-change device. Alternatively, the lever assembly may be used in a hydraulic brake system or the like. Typically, the distance between the lever and the handlebar, known as the reach, is fixed and is set to accommodate an average-sized hand. Accordingly, a fixed-reach lever may be positioned too far from the handlebar for a rider with smaller hands to comfortably reach.
To solve this problem, the lever assembly may include a reach adjust mechanism. One example of a reach adjust mechanism is a removable spacer insertable between the housing and the lever. One disadvantage of spacers is that they provide only one increment of reach adjust. Another disadvantage is that the discrete spacer may be lost. Another example of a reach adjust mechanism is a screw or bolt threaded directly into the housing and engageable with the lever to position the lever relative to the handlebar. However, when the threads on the housing become worn or stripped, the entire housing has to be replaced. Therefore, there is a need for a lever reach adjust mechanism that overcomes these disadvantages.